<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie run x reader Oneshots by bluepatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630398">Cookie run x reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient'>bluepatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there! I decided to put some of the oneshots I have written for my wattpad book here! Here you will find platonic and romantic oneshots with your favourite cookies!<br/>If you like it, check my book on wattpad (Aqua-the-penguin) for a lot more! I'll put a few of the ones I already made, and will make sure to update here too from now on!!</p><p>And also please make request on wattpad, as is easier for me (check if they are open first please). Thank you!</p><p>And if you like my stuff, check my commissions (blues-commissions on tumblr for more info!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon/Reader, canon cookie / reader cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before starting, important info about kid cookies:</p><p> </p><p>This is a list of cookie kids that I will try to keep updated. I <b>won't</b> write anything romantic with this cookie, but I'm 100% down for platonic stuff or like, found family related. If you want to adopt the kids, do it. But nothing romantic here folks.</p><p>Also extra note: it doesn't matter if reader is also a kid, it would still be platonic.</p><p>Angel Cookie</p><p>Apple Cookie</p><p>Cherry Cookie (Cherry Blossom's sibling)</p><p>Chestnut Cookie</p><p>Cream Puff Cookie</p><p>Devil Cookie</p><p>Firecracker Cookie</p><p>GingerBrave</p><p>GingerBright</p><p>Grapefruit Cookie</p><p>Gumball Cookie</p><p>Ion Cookie Robot</p><p>Mango Cookie</p><p>Moon Rabbit Cookie</p><p>Mustard Cookie</p><p>Onion Cookie</p><p>Pancake Cookie (Roll Cake's sibling)</p><p>Peppermint Cookie</p><p>Pudding Cookie</p><p>Skater Cookie</p><p>Snow Sugar Cookie</p><p>Soda Cookie</p><p>Squid Ink Cookie</p><p>Strawberry Cookie</p><p>Wizard Cookie</p><p>Walnut Cookie</p><p>About Sorbet Shark: Devsis said we could consider Sorbet either a kid or an adult. As I personally view Sorbet as a kid, I won't write anything romantic either with this cookie. Hope you understand!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire Spirit x short! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note: As I could choose the gender, the reader is going to use they/them on this one!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They sighed as they looked at their clock.</p><p>"Of course, he is late again" they thought a little annoyed with a sigh. Waiting at the outskirts of the Dragon Valley wasn't something they didn't mind...for a few minutes. But being there for 40 minutes was something else.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear if he isn't here in 5 minutes I'm going to..." They thought, only to be interrupted by someone lifting them from the ground.</p><p>They put their hands on his shoulders and glared at the familiar cookie, who was trying (and failing may I say) not to laugh at their reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Fire Spirit! I told you to stop doing that!" The cookie said as their cheeks turned a faint red.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Shortcake, but you were so depth in thoughts I couldn't resist" he said with a small laugh. The cookie rolled their eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you please pull me down now?"</p><p> </p><p>"But Munchkin if I do, I won't see those beautiful eyes!" He argued, smiling when the blush returned to their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"You are impossible sometimes. And why were you 40 minutes late? You...didn't forget, did you?" They asked, their voice a hint lower at the end. It was something they wouldn't admit aloud but...sometimes they wondered if he didn't get tired of them. After all, they were a legendary and powerful cookie and they...were they.</p><p> </p><p>Fire Spirit frowned a bit, sensing their doubt. "I would never my little flame. I...had some problems with Devil and they couldn't be left for later. I'm sorry I was late" he said with a soft tone, one hand moving to caress their cheek. They closed their eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm he provided as their worries started disappearing from their mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you forgive me?" Fire Spirit asked. They nodded, opening their eyes with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I can't stay mad at you"</p><p>He returned their smile, leaning to them and giving them a short and gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Munchkin"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark Choco x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Request:T</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>he two meet at a masquerade ball</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Note</em>: S<em>et when </em><em>Dark</em><em> Choco was the young prince.</em></p><p> </p><p>She sighed what it felt like the 20 time that night. She still didn't know how her friend convinced her to come to the masquerade ball. She knew her friend would leave her alone as soon as someone offered her dance and that she wouldn't stop dancing until the end of the masquerade. And yet there she was, watching cookies dance and extremely bored.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go outside and have some fresh air" was her thought as she got up, passing through the other guest carefully. Or so she tried because she crashed into someone as she crossed the door to the garden, falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, I'm so sorry my lady. Are you alright?" The cookie said as he offered her a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Sorry, it was my fault I wasn't paying... attention" she said, her voice soft at the end as she made eye contact with the stranger. His mask hid his identity but she could still see his eyes. She realized she had been staring the whole time, and looked at the other side as she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies" she said softly, finally taking his hand. He pulled her up, letting out a soft laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite alright. Are you okay? You weren't hurt by the fall, were you?" The mysterious cookie said, a hint of wariness on his voice. She shook her head, offering him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry my good Sir, I'm alright" she said, and he sighed relieved.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad. Ah, I know this is a masquerade ball but...please, allow me to introduce myself" the cookie said. He grabbed one of her gloved hand and gave the top a soft light kiss. The blush on her face intensified as he looked up at her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Prince Dark Choco. May I know the identity of this beautiful lady?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Captain Ice x female! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a ship had good moments: the freedom, the opportunity to discover places all around the world. But on the other hand, it also had its bad moments. One of them were the storms. They weren't a problem when you were on a port, but they can be your worst nightmare if you are in the middle of the sea.<br/>And there she was, in the middle of a big storm. The waves swung the ship to the sides with force as the rain hit her. Captain Ice's voice sounded on all the ship, trying to get the situation in control and making sure everyone was okay.</p><p><br/>Another wave crashed, hitting the Icepiercer with even more force. It was enough to make her fell on the deck, her head hitting the floor with force. She felt very dizzy as she tried to get up, but another wave was enough to send her flying out of the ship. Her body crashed on the water as she heard a faint voice calling her name. She tried to swim up but, for some reason, her body wasn't responding. Her vision started to turn black slowly, and the last thing she saw was a familiar figure swimming towards her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She woke up after who knows how long, confused.</p><p>"What...what happened?" She thought confuse as she opened her eyes. Her vision was still a big fuzzy, but she could tell she wasn't on her dorm. She laid there for a few minutes and, when her vision was more focussed, tried to get up. She let out a pained yelp, her body screaming in pain the moment she tried to sit down.</p><p><br/>Her back touched the soft mattress again as she took depth breaths, trying to recover. A door opened quickly, and her captain was at her side at the moment.</p><p><br/>"(Y/n) dear! How long have you been awake? You shouldn't move right now dear" she said as she looked at the cookie with a worried gaze, a hand caressing her cheek gently.</p><p><br/>"Captain I...what happened?" She asked, confused.</p><p><br/>"You hit your head and fell to the sea during the storm. I...I jumped down and brought you to my personal quarters, so you could have more silence" she said softly. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until Captain Ice let out a sigh. She leaned a bit, joining their foreheads as she closed her eyes. The other cookie closed her eyes too, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.</p><p><br/>"You need to be more careful I...I could have lost you" Captain Ice finally said, her voice trembling a bit as she spoke.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry…" the cookie said, feeling a bit guilty.</p><p><br/>"Is alright my dear", Captain Ice said as she opened her eyes, "you are alright and that is what matters".</p><p><br/>No more words were needed between the two of them as they looked into each others each, fondness and love in their eyes. Captain Ice kissed her forehead gently before making herself comfortable on the bed.</p><p><br/>"Rest my dear, I will be by your side"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wind Archer x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) had always been curious about archery. She didn't know why, but it had something that just...attracted her. That's one of the reasons why she loved to see Wind Archer training. Every time her attention was on his movements, how his hands moved and the different postures he used. And not to mention she could sneak some glances at his face here and there, enjoying his concentration face.</p><p> </p><p>Wind Archer had noticed, of course. He didn't say anything at first, as she wasn't interrupting him and it wasn't really a distraction for him. He even found himself aiming better at the targets when she was around, encourage by her small smiles as he hit the target.</p><p> </p><p>Her curiosity only grew as time passed, and she found herself asking small questions about archery. He replied to all of them, and even told her small facts. He actually enjoyed talking about it with someone if he was honest with himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to try?" He asked her one day, offering her his trusted bow with a small smile. She looked between Wind Archer and the bow, a small blush on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I...are you sure?" She asked him, tilting her head a bit to the side. After all, he never let anyone touch his bow, let alone use it. He nodded, smile still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. I trust you (Y/N)" he said, making her heart skip a beat. Without more questions, she took the bow in her hands. It was lighter than she had thought, and she liked the smooth texture of the wood. Wind Archer pulled her to the training field by the other hand, and he quickly told her about the basics.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's try to hit that simple target" he said, looking at a target that was a few feet away. She nodded with a confident smile at him before looking at the target. She took a depth breath and, remembering everything he had told her and the things she had noticed on his training, shoot at the target. The arrow flew quickly, and landed at the edge of the target.</p><p> </p><p>"Is not bad for your first try", Wind Archer said with a small smile, "but I noticed your posture is not the correct. Try to relax your shoulders more" he told her. She tried again, but the arrow landed almost at the same place as the other.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not like that. Let me help you" he said, moving behind her. She almost yelped at the sudden closeness, his hands moving her arms as he told her what was the best posture.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, try again" he muttered softly at the side of her head, making her shiver a bit. She did as she was told, and the arrow landed in the center of the target that time.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I knew you could to it" Wind Archer said with a smile, pulling apart to give her space back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He continued teaching her for the rest of the afternoon, and only stopped when the sun was almost set. She gave her his bow back with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you for teaching me Wind Archer, it was tiring but very fun!" She said, making him smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my pleasure. I must say you are a natural at this, you made a lot of progress in one day" he replied as he took the bow back.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because I have the best teacher" she said with a giggle, earning a small chuckle from him. She looked at him for a small second and, mustering all her courage, gave him a small kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for today, Wind Archer. See you tomorrow!" She said as she quickly ran back to her house.</p><p> </p><p>The forest guardian stood there, his cheeks red as he gazed at her direction. One hand moved to the spot she had kissed him, and he found himself smiling softly. He was right, it had been a good idea after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ananas x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note</em>
  <em>: as gender wasn't specific, reader will use they/them on this one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Earning a dragons respect was something considered impossible. Dragons were prideful creatures after all, and they considered cookies as inferior creatures. So when (Y/N) started serving the geomancer dragon, they never expected to earn the dragons respect.</p><p>Ananas was a prideful dragon after all, and reminded the small cookie they were superior every time they could. But as they made their way to the nest, they realized those type of comments had decreased after the last earthquake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That day they had been doing their usual chores inside the nest, pineapplemur following them happily as they worked. The small pet had taken a liking to them, and followed around when it could. They didn't mind, to be honest, and even found funny how different the pet was from its owner.</p><p> </p><p>They gasped as the ground started shaking suddenly, quickly doing the small rocks that were falling from the nest's ceiling. Pineapplemur let out a small cry, and before they knew they had thrown themselves to the ground, quickly pulling the pet to their chest protectively. The distraction was enough to make them miss the giant rock that came off from the ceiling. They saw it when it was too late, and they could only close their eyes as they hugged protectively the small pet.</p><p> </p><p>But to their surprise, it never came. They were sure they heard the rock destroyed against the ground, but they never felt the pain they were expecting. The cookie opened one of their eyes carefully, and almost gasped in surprise when they saw the yellow dragon in front of them, their staff shining lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ananas turned their head sightly, looking at them with the corner of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You are lucky I was around, small cookie" the dragon said. They nodded in response, not really trusting their voice had that moment, as they got up. Pineapplemur jumped from their arms to its master, who petted the small lemur with what seemed a smile. They couldn't tell, as it only lasted a second.</p><p> </p><p>"You are free for today cookie"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing the dragon had told them that day, leaving the cookie confused as they made their way back home. Now that they thought about it, even their usual chores had changed a bit. They were very curious about the sudden changes, but wouldn't dare to ask the dragon in fear of making them angry.</p><p>Ananas wasn't there when they arrived to the nest, but Pineapplemur was. The small pet quickly jumped to their shoulder, nuzzling against their cheek happily. They giggled softly, petting the lemur gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is your master little one?" They asked the pet.</p><p> </p><p>"Right here" a familiar voice said behind them, almost making them jump right there in surprise. They turned around to meet the dragon, their tall form towering as ever. Their eyes met for a small fraction of second, but (Y/N) quickly looked to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon took a few steps, closing the distance between them, a small smirk on their face. One of their hands moved to their chin, lifting it so they would make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Still afraid of me, small cookie~?" They said, smirk bigger as a small blush appeared on the cookie's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I...don't want to disrespect you, Mx" the small cookie said, making the dragon hum for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't. You have earned my respect after all" the dragon said, making them froze in place. How that happened? How was that even possible? Sensing the cookie's confusion, the dragon continued.</p><p>"You were stupid enough to protect my pet before you that day, and the rest of cookies wouldn't waste a second to ran away. For that, you have my respects" the dragon said with a serious look as they looked into the cookie's eyes. It made them realized that yes, the dragon was serious about it.</p><p> </p><p>"I...is an honor" they finally said, making the dragon smirk again.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it is. Now come small one, I need you to do something" the dragon said as they let go their face. The cookie stood in place for a moment, still shocked by the fact they had the dragon's respect. Ananas stopped and looked over their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming or are you staying there the rest of the day?" They said with a huff, making them finally react. They quickly ran to their side as the dragon rolled their eyes at them.</p><p> </p><p>They followed the dragon in silence, their head still a mess.</p><p>They didn't know why, but they were somehow happy they earned their respect.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Platonic) Sorbet shark + female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden treasures. Something a few fortunate cookies could find, and something that made almost every cookie fight for.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't one of those cookies though. She loved finding hidden treasures, but she wouldn't fight for them. For her it was the adventure, the intense emotions when searching for it and the satisfaction and happiness of finding it. What happened to the treasure next wasn't really important for her.</p><p>That's how she ended up  meeting Sorbet Shark. She had found the cookie in one of her many adventures. To be precise, while she was searching for an underwater treasure. She had found the treasure that day. The plan was always the same: grab the treasure, move it to a safe location and then decide what to do with it. But she had been unaware of the trap under the treasure's chest, and missed the small "click" that sounded when she lifted it on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened in surprise when the cave started shaking, small rocks falling from the ceiling. The cookie tried to swim fast to the exit, but she knew it was probably too late.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, a shadow suddenly grabbed her leg and she was pulled fast out of the cave and back to the surface. That shadow was Sorbet Shark, who saved her life that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They made quite a strange friendship now that she thought about it, but she didn't really mind after all the time she had spent with him. They had started meeting in a nearby beach shortly after the incident. The shark cookie had always been fascinated by cookies, their parties, adventures and more. And she had lots of adventures to tell, but no one to tell them to. So during those hours, she told him all about her adventures, making his eyes shine in fascination every time.</p><p> </p><p>That day, curiously, he didn't ask for one of her many stories. She sat in the sand as he laid on the shore of the beach in silence, and when she looked over he, he looked like deep in thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Something is on your mind?" She finally asked after a few minutes, making Sorbet Shark look at her. He stayed in silence for a few minutes, like he wasn't sure to tell her or not.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been thinking…about being a cookie" he finally said, his gaze back in the afternoon sky. She titled her head to the side, confused, but stayed in silence, so he could continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I found someone who can give me legs. I could finally join all of you. But for some reason I'm just...not 100% sure" he said, letting out a sigh at the end. The cookie at his side hummed, her gaze back to the sun reflecting on the sea.</p><p> </p><p>"Would that make you lose your form forever?" She asked, and the shark shocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why not? I'd say to give it a go, is something you have always wanted" she said, smiling at him. Sorbet Shark stayed in silence for a few seconds, and then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You are right, thanks (Y/N)"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on her door a few days later. She opened it, confused as she didn't expect anyone. Her eyes opened in surprise as opened the door. A familiar cookie was in front of her, but now with a pair of legs. A very short pair of legs.</p><p> </p><p>"OooOOoo!" The cookie said, making her giggle at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorbet, I have no idea what you are saying, but I guess you came to show me your new legs" she said, laughing softly when he nodded quickly in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I guess you can finally see my collection in person! Come inside" she said. He went inside with a smile, and she couldn't help but giggle when he stumbled a little with his new legs.</p><p> </p><p>Guess she needed to teach him how to walk.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ananas x reader x Pitaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Notes:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-As gender wasn’t specific, reader will use they/them on this one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pitaya will use he/him and Ananas they/them. As it could be confused with reader, Ananas’ pronouns will be written as They and Them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sighed for what it seemed the 20th time that afternoon. The project they were working on had turned out to be more difficult that they thought. They were supposed to finish it in just an hour, and yet there were they. Still sitting on their room, laptop in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>They blinked for a moment and realized how heavy they felt. With another sigh, they closed their eyes for a moment. "Just for a minute and then I continue" they thought as they rested their head on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Cookie?" A familiar voice suddenly said, making them open their eyes after what it seemed a minute. They blinked for a moment, ignoring whoever called them as they looked at their laptop. Only to groan as they realized they had been asleep for almost half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>"...you had been with that for too long, cookie" the familiar voice said, and they finally turned their head to look at whoever they were. They quickly made eye contact with a pair of yellow eyes, and realized that Ananas had indeed gone to their room.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but I need to finish it" they simply said to the dragon as their gaze moved back to the screen, missing the small frown that formed on Their face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know is not good for you cookies to stare at that for too long. You need a break"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be done with it soon, don't worry" they simply said, eyes never leaving the screen. But the dragon wasn't having any of that.</p><p> </p><p>"...(Y/N)" They said as They put a hand on their shoulder, making them stop at the moment. The dragon only used their name in rare occasions, and half of the time was because They had something in mind.</p><p> </p><p>"...yeah?" they said, looking at Them with the corner of their eye. The dragon smirked and, before they knew, they were lifted on Their arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ananas noooo, I need to finish iiiit" they said tiredly as the dragon walked to the living room. Their tired voice only made the dragon roll Their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You need to rest cookie, you are too stubborn for your own good" They said, muttering the last part more to Themselves. The cookie was surprised to see Pitaya on the living room as they arrived, a blanket on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I ssseee you were able to bring them" Pitaya said with a big toothy smile, making the cookie raise an eyebrow in confusion. Did they really planned that as they were working? The cookie said nothing as Ananas left them on the sofa, Pitaya putting the blanket around them at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You were all day there...we thought you needed a break" Pitaya said as he sat down at their right side. Ananas nodded in agreement as They offered them their favourite drink, which they took gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Just drink and relax cookie" They said as They sat down on their left side, an arm around their shoulders at the moment. The cookie sighed as the tension left their shoulders, relaxing even more when Pitaya started playing with their hair gently.</p><p> </p><p>And before they knew, they had fallen asleep between them.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The two dragons smiled softly at their sleepy face. Neither of them moved, not wanting to wake up the cookie. And so they stayed like that, the cookie well protected between them.</p><p>After all, both dragons would always make sure they were okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Croissant x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note: as gender wasn’t specific, reader will use they/them on this one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cookie hummed happily as they walked down the familiar path, a big smile on their face. (Y/N) haven’t see Croissant for a few days, as she had been busy with a new project and hadn’t been going outside much. That’s why they decided to give her a surprise visit. </p><p> </p><p>Perfect opportunity to make her take a break and to spend time with her.</p><p>They had even bought her favourites sandwiches, knowing she probably hadn’t eaten them in a while. </p><p> </p><p>“She is going to love it for sure” they thought with a smile, blushing at the mere idea of Croissant smiling at them. They would never get tired of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) stopped in front of the familiar house, smiling at the metal noises that could be heard from inside. Just as they have thought, she was still working.</p><p>The cookie didn’t waste more time and went inside the house, using the spare key she had gave them a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>They followed the noises and soon found themselves in front of her workplace, Croissant’s back facing their direction. She was so focused she hadn’t noticed them there.</p><p>That was another thing they liked about her. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is winning? You or the project?” they asked, smiling when Croissant turned her head around to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely me. It had been a bit of a pain but I’m almost done” she said, smiling at them as she took her goggles off. Her gaze immediately moved to the bag in their hand, and they smiled as her eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those sandwiches?” she said as she got up, almost running to their side.</p><p> </p><p>“Your favourites! Thought you would be hungry after all the hard work” (Y/N) said with a smile, offering her the bag at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), you are the best!” Croissant said with a big smile, giving their cheek a kiss before taking the bag from their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Croissant rushed to the kitchen, saying she was going to grab some drinks for them. But (Y/N) didn’t hear that part, too busy blushing as they tried to process what just happened. One of their hands moved to their cheek, their heart skipping a beat for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>She had kissed them in the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N)! Are you coming?” Croissant said, snapping them out of their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah!” they said, a big smile on their face as they rushed to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)  just found more reasons to fall for her every day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coconut cream x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note: As gender wasn’t specific, reader will use they/them on this one!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The amusement park near the dock wasn’t very busy that night, or at least it looked like that from the bench. They really hopped it was like that. </p><p>The cookie checked their phone again, a small smile forming as they read the short message that popped on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m almost there”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) giggled happily as they replied, feeling the butterflies forming inside them. They didn’t know how, but when it came to him, they just couldn’t help but feel happy. Just thinking about him made them smile.</p><p>A warm drink was presented in front of them, a familiar hand holding it. Their eyes met the familiar gentle blue ones, smile hid behind the facemask.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi love. Sorry I’m a bit late, I wanted to buy this before coming” Coconut Cream said softly as they took the drink, a smile also on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it… and thank you for the surprise” (Y/N) said as they got up, kissing the uncovered side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled happily in response, one of his hand soon taking their own free hand.</p><p>“Shall we go?”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Just as they had hopped, the amusement park was fairly empty that day. Most of the cookies were probably at Shining Glitter’s concert or watching it from their houses now that they thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably why he suggested coming tonight” they thought with a soft smile, squeezing his hand gently. Coconut Cream looked at their direction, smile on his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just thinking how much I love you” (Y/N) replied, earning a soft chuckle from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, love” he said softly, pressing his mask on their cheek as a form of kiss. They giggled at the sweet gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you finished your drink? I want to take you to some of my favourite rides” Coconut Cream said, smiling behind his mask as their eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! Lead the way!”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>They spent the next few hours going on different rides and trying the different stall games. And at the end of the day, they found themselves on the Ferris Wheel, plushie on their arms as they rested against Coconut Cream in comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I know is very cliché but… I thought it would be a good way to end our day” he said after a few seconds, taking off the mask now that they were alone and with a good distance from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect… thank you for this awesome afternoon” (Y/N) said softly as they looked up, their eyes meeting his. </p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Coconut Cream leaned and planted a gentle kiss on their lips, a soft smile on his face after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, my dear”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Roguefort x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hummed as she made dinner, the faint sound of the TV as background noise. She usually put music, but that night was different. Apparently the famous phantom thief had announced a robbery for that night, and she had decided to see if it was true or not. After all, it was very rare for the thief to make a public announcement, and many cookies even considered it was fake or a prank from someone.</p><p> </p><p>"There they are! The phantom thief!" The reporter said, making her look at the TV. And sure enough, the thief could be seen on the roof of the museum, a playful smirk on their face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it seems like I have public today" they said as the faint sound of police sirens started sounding.</p><p> </p><p>"But as much as I'd like to stop and talk properly, I need to leave now. I need to get one more precious jewel tonight~" they said, making her huff as she looked away from the TV.</p><p> </p><p>"All the time for jewels but no time to come see me. This thief has no solution" she said aloud with a sigh. It had been a few weeks since their last visit, and she had found herself missing their company. Even their flirty comments. And the soft smiles they gave her that made her heart skip a beat. And the…</p><p><br/>She shocked her head as her cheeks turned red. "No no no. Don't fall (Y/N). Don't fall for the charming thief" she thought, even if deep down she knew she had already failed.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on her window broke her internal rambling, and her eyes opened in surprise when she saw the phantom thief smiling at her outside the window. She quickly ran to the window, and the faint sound of police sirens hit her as she opened it.</p><p> </p><p>"Roguefort! Come inside before they see you!" She said, grabbing one of their hands as she pulled them inside her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" She said as she closed the window, curtains now covering it. The thief gave her a charming smile as they made eye contact, making her heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"I came to see you" they simply said, smile still on their face.</p><p> </p><p>"I… I thought you had plans to get another jewel tonight" she said, a bit confused. The thief never said a false announcement after all. To her surprise, Roguefort chuckled and took one of her hands in theirs. They kissed the top of the hand gently before offering her another charming smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's right. And I came here tonight to get the most precious jewel of all~"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Timekeeper x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cookie looked at her window with a soft smile, the relaxing sound of the rain filling the room as she took a sip of her hot drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm… I think I will see that movie I saved last week" she thought with another smile, leaving her cup on her coffee table before making her way to her room.</p><p> </p><p>"...why is my cup empty?" She thought as she returned to her living room, her favourite fluffy blankets on her arms. Her answer came in the form of two hands on her shoulders, a familiar face on her side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there my love? How are you doing today~?" Timekeeper said with a happy voice at her side, smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Trying to watch a movie with a hot drink until you drank it" she said with a small pout, earning a giggle from the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can fix that right now" she said, snapping her fingers. Her drink was back on her table at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I can get used to it…" she said with a sigh, walking to her sofa to leave the blankets. </p><p>Timekeeper chuckled behind her, floating at her side all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"So, which movie are you going to watch?" </p><p> </p><p>"I had been saving "Dinosaur Park" for a while, I think is the perfect day to watch it"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's the one where the…" she tried to say, but was quickly stopped by a finger in front of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"If you dare to say the ending or any kind of spoilers… you won't get sandwiches for a week" the cookie said with a glare, earning a soft chuckle from the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I won't"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise" Timekeeper said, taking her hand and giving the top a soft kiss, her cheeks turning red at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Good… so, do you want to join me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to be near my dearest"</p><p> </p><p>Both cookies were soon cuddling on the sofa, her head against Timekeeper's chest as her arms hold her close, the fluffy blankets around them.</p><p> </p><p>Their concepts of time weren't the same, but both were glad they could spend it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Knight x male! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N) please, slow down” a tired Knight said behind him, just earning a giggle from the other cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. It’s very important we are there on time!” he said with a smile, making the knight sigh behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know how you convinced me to go...wherever we are going”<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>If (Y/N) was honest, he didn’t know how he convinced the serious knight so easily. He had been planning this small surprise for a while, never really knowing if he would agree to go with him. After all, it was rare for him to leave the princess’ side.</p><p>He had the suspicion the said princess had convinced the knight to take a break that night. (Y/N) made the mental note of thanking her the next day.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Because you need a break and you know I’m right” he said as he stopped, his smile bright as he turned around to face Knight. </p><p> </p><p>Knight was glad it was night and the darkness hid the redness of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now close your eyes! It’s a surprise” </p><p>Knight sighed, a smile present on his face as he did so. As his eyes closed, the other cookie took one of his hands on his, heart skipping a beat for a moment. (Y/N) loved how their hands just… fit perfectly. Like they were made for each other. He would never get tired of it.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The two cookies walked in silence for a while and, after a few minutes, they finally stopped.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“You can open your eyes now” he said softly, smiling as Knight’s eyes sparkled at the moment.</p><p>He had taken him to a secluded spot he knew, one where fireflies appeared every beginning of the summer.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” (Y/N) said softly, earning a soft smile from the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes this...is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here” Knight said, his voice softer. The other cookie smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar pair of lips made contact with his cheek after a few seconds, eyes quickly meeting blue ones once again.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… for being there for me”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Raspberry x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raspberry was a proud swordsman, carrying the Raspberry House name with honour everywhere he went, every fight he won. He lived by and for his house, or so he thought. Recently, this cookie had been plaguing his thoughts, and sometimes even his dreams. He had seen her a few times, helping with the chores around the mansion or talking with the other cookies that worker there. They had even talked a few times, and all of them he had felt his heart skip a beat when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>He was very confused, and a bit angry. It had been distracting for his training, and he didn’t like that. He thought that maybe if he didn’t see or talk to her it would just...go away. He tried that for a while, not looking at her direction when she was on the same place and trying not to meet her in the hallways. And it worked, for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He had a sword match that afternoon and everyone was outside to see the match. He had noticed her in the front rows and tried his best to ignore her. The match started, and he soon noticed his rival was way stronger than he had thought. The intense fight left both of them without breath soon, and it was hard to tell who could be the winner.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it!” she said, her voice giving him enough strength to set the final hit on his rival. The crowd applauded the winner, and he looked to them with a confident smile. It quickly disappeared as the cookie he had been evading approached him with a drink on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you should drink it. It had been a very intense match” she said with a soft smile, offering him the drink. He took it, their hands touching for a small second.  “Soft” he thought as he took a sip of the drink.</p><p> </p><p>“It had been so close, but I never doubted you wouldn’t win! You are the best sword fighter I know!” she said with a big smile, almost making him spill the drink. He looked at her with a dumbfounded face, his cheek a shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“I...should head back with the others soon. I hope we speak soon again” she said with a shy smile, and Raspberry could only nod at her. She turned around and walked to a group of cookies, and they left soon after. Raspberry starred the way she had gone, his heart still pounding. </p><p> </p><p>He decided that, whatever she was doing to him, was powerful. And for some reason, he didn’t want to stop it anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Purple Yam x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note: reader will use they/them on this one!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has their own walls. Walls to prevent themselves from getting hurt, and only lowered when others gain their trust. Some might be higher than others, and that was Yam's case. They had never heard him talk about personal things, feelings and that stuff. Except when he was angry or annoyed at someone.<br/>So seeing him lower his walls around them...it always made their heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>They remember the first time that happened clearly. It had been a long day for the three of them, and of course it had to end with a fight between Milk and Yam. They had offered to talk to him, and Milk agreed. He could always talk to Yam when he wasn't that angry, and someone had to set up the camp for the night after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Yam? Are you okay there?" They asked, finally locating Yam after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Of course. I. Am. Perfectly. Fine!" He said back with a loud tone, his back facing them. The cookie let out a small sigh and made their way to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yam… I know you disagree with Milk sometimes but...there is no need to be angry about something as small as that" they said with a soft tone. To their surprise, Yam let out a small sigh, and they felt him relax under their touch.</p><p> </p><p>They moved their hand to his face, resting it against his cheek as they looked into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on...let's go back. Milk will get worried if we take too long" they said softly. Their heart skipped a small beat as Yam closed his eyes for a second, leaning into their touch as they nodded. He pulled back and turned his head to the other side, and they swore they saw his cheeks turning red.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back" he simply said as he turned around, acting like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>It was not the last moment they had like that, and they made sure to enjoy and treasure every minute of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hero x male! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, come back another day!" The cookie said as he went out of the shop, a small bag now on his hands. "I sure hope he likes it" he thought as he started walking back to his house, a small smile forming on his face. He and Hero had been friends for a long while, though he wanted to be more than that if he was honest with himself.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he didn't really consider telling him, afraid he didn't return the feelings and their friendship would end. But as time passed he realized it was too difficult to hide his feelings. He found himself blushing at every little touch, looking at Hero when he was working and smiling at his concentration face. That's how he ended up buying a small present for Hero. He didn't think he could keep it a secret anymore, and after a few days thinking about it, he thought that the present was the best way to confess.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of screaming made him stop on his tracks, and some cookies passed running by his side at the moment. </p><p>"...oh no. We are being attacked" he thought in panic as smoke started coming out of nearby buildings and the sound of metal against metal sounded. Without a second thought he turned around and started running as fast as he could, the sound of destruction only growing behind him. At some point he made the mistake of looking back, only to find a giant rock coming in his direction quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch out!" A voice said, and he found himself lifted in someone else arms just before the rock could hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" The cookie asked, and he finally realized who he was: the mysterious superhero that protected the town. He could only nod, still a bit shocked by the events, but it was enough answer for the superhero.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Stay here (Y… I mean, citizen. I will take care of this" he said as he left the cookie in a nearby rooftop, away from the danger. The cookie nodded and, without another word, the superhero flew back to where the enemy was.</p><p>The cookie observed everything from afar and, after a long and intense battle, the hero finally defeated the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing happened to you, right?" The hero said as he finally flew back to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I'm... I'm fine. Just a bit shaken" he said, and he swore he heard the hero sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't say the same from my present I guess" he muttered with a sigh, his gaze on the big rock in the street. He had let go of the bag, and he was 100% sure it had been crushed.</p><p><br/>"Was it something important?" The hero asked, and a small smile formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"In some sort, yes. It wasn't something expensive, just a small something for my crush..." he said with a small sigh, unaware how the hero's body tensed for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"He is just so amazing and I finally gathered the courage to confess but I guess the universe didn't want me to…" he said, his smile turning into a sad one for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah sorry, I shouldn't be talking about my problems just like that. Thank you for saving me again" he said, and the hero smiled behind his suit.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a problem (Y… I mean, citizen. And...just go and confess. You won't go anywhere with hiding your feelings" he said, and the cookie swore his voice sounded kind of broken for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I will. I should go now, he is probably waiting for me. I promised I will help him build a new PC today" he said and, with a quick move, kissed the hero's suit before running to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Hero stayed still for a moment, blush forming on his face for a moment. And then it clicked. He was the one who asked him for help with a PC. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he really returned the feelings. And so he quickly flew back to his house, a big smile on his face. He really hoped that was the case.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lobster x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note: as gender wasn't specific, reader will use they/them on this one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The city of Sugarteara had lost some good cookies, and those who came back victorious were severely injured. One of them was Lobster cookie, who had lost one of his claws during the battle. They had been very worried about him the whole time, but he just reassured them with a smile. "It was just a claw, a small price for protecting the city and its citizens" he always said, a proud tone on his voice as he spoke. But they still felt they had to do something for the guardian.</p><p> </p><p>That's how they ended up at the entrance of the temple that day, looking from afar as Mocha Ray gave him the crystal claw, made with the same crystals that protected the city. It had been their idea, to made him the new claw as a gift. Mocha Ray and other citizens had helped them during the process. Mocha Ray had insisted they were the one to give him, but they had refused.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone worked on it, I just had the idea" they had said with a smile. And they also knew it would be good for the guardian, letting him know how much they appreciate what he did for the city.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N), look!" Lobster said, snapping them out of their thoughts. He approached them with a big smile, new claw already in its right place.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks amazing Lobster" they said with a bright smile, earning a smile from the guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"Mocha Ray told me it was your idea...so thank you, (Y/N)" Lobster said, taking one of their hands carefully between his claws. The cookie blushed, surprised. They never thought that Mocha Ry would tell him for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I...well, it is nothing Lobster. It was just the idea, the others did the rest" they said with a small smile, and the guardian shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but it was your idea what gave me this. So thank you" he said softly as he pulled them to a hug. They smiled against his chest as they hugged back, their cheeks sightly red.<br/>And as they broke the hug, they looked into each other eyes in silence. No words were needed, at least no for them.</p><p> </p><p>"So", they finally said after a few seconds, "how about we go and try that new claw?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. White Choco x female! Reader x Raspberry Mousse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been very confused lately by the two cookies. It wasn't unusual to see White Choco and Raspberry fighting, their personalities just crashing against each other. And better no start with their usual rivalry.</p><p><br/>But those fights had just...intensified somehow. She didn't know why, as the two of them stopped when she entered the room, and both changed the topic when she asked. It made her feel a bit frustrated, but she knew there was nothing to do. Whatever it was, she would have to wait for them to solve it. And so, it wasn't a surprise when she found them fighting one day when she entered the training room.</p><p><br/>Surprisingly, both cookies were too invested in the argument to notice her arrival. She knew that it was a problem between them but… she saw the perfect opportunity to finally hear whatever they were fighting about.</p><p>"And maybe put it to an end" she thought as she stayed near the entrance.</p><p><br/>"I'm telling you, Raspberry, you won't win tonight. I will be the winner and her partner in the party" White Choco said, making the other cookie frown.</p><p><br/>"C'est impossible! I will be the winner and the one that would accompany her to the party!" Raspberry replied as he glared at White Choco. She could feel the tension growing between the two cookies, and her eyes opened when both move their hands to grab their swords.</p><p><br/>"Guys! Stop!" She said as she quickly made her way to them, putting herself between the two cookies. Both opened their eyes in surprise, realizing she had witnessed the whole fight. A few tense seconds passed, and she let out another sigh.</p><p><br/>"Look, there is no reason to start a fight of that sort, and less for what I heard" she said, moving her head to look at the two cookies. Seeing she had their attention, she continued.</p><p><br/>"For what I heard, you want to ask out the same girl. So just...let her decide or something. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you fighting for that. I wouldn't want to, at least..." she said, and both cookies opened their eyes as they realized their mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, White Choco took one of her hands. Her cheeks turned red as the white haired cookie smiled at her.</p><p><br/>"You are right, Ma chérie. We shouldn't fight. But we will still solve this as sword men, right Raspberry?" She said, her gaze on the pink haired cookie for a small second.</p><p><br/>"Of course we will. Let our swords speak for ourselves!" He said as he glared at White Choco. The cookie sighed for a moment, seeing she haven't been able to stop that fight.</p><p>As reading her thoughts, White Choco smiled and gave her hand a small kiss. She quickly looked at her with surprised eyes, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as Raspberry huffed behind her.</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, Mon Amour. After this we won't fight more. Now i'm afraid I must go, I need to train before the duel" she said, giving her a another smile before she walked out of the room. A hand on her shoulder brought her attention to Raspberry, who was looking into her eyes with an unreadable expression.</p><p><br/>"Raspberry?" She asked, her cheek still red.</p><p><br/>"Just...wait for me Mon coeur. I will win tonight" he said with a soft voice, his cheeks a light shade of red. She froze in place as his lips made contact with her cheek for a moment, and he ran away before she couldn't say anything.</p><p><br/>The cookie stayed there, confused and flustered at the same time. She wasn't sure but...she had the feeling they were fighting over her.</p><p><br/>"Oh dear…"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Croissant x female! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) looked at Croissant with a worried gaze as she worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been working for a long time now, and the cookie knew she hadn’t been taking breaks. Not even to go for the sandwiches she liked so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could even see the tension on her shoulders, how her body moved slower as time passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N) decided it was time to intervene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey” she said softly, putting a hand on Croissant’s shoulder gently. She frowned at the other cookie jumped sightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t even realized she had been there for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Croissant, you need to rest” (Y/N) said softly, earning a sigh from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I know I just...need to finish this. I almost got it” she said, her gaze back on all her notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will think better after you rest, don’t you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Croissant stopped for a moment, staring at the papers as she thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a sigh of defeat after a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you are right…” she said as she got up from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N) smiled softly as she took her by the hand, pulling her to the bedroom before she changed her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Croissant fell asleep the moment she touched the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other cookie smiled as she put a blanket over her, giving her cheek a soft kiss before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would go to buy her favourite sandwiches later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blueberry Pie x male!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you again for helping me (Y/N)” Blueberry Pie said as she handed him some books. He took them with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always happy to help you” he said happily, earning a small smile from the librarian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now follow me closely, or you will get lost”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have to tell him two times, as he knew how big the Archives were. He had learned the lesson the first time he had been there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny how me getting lost was what made us met” he thought, chuckling softly to himself as he followed her closely, a comfortable silence between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them really needed to talk, the silence enough conversation for them. While others might find it weird, it worked for them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Here we are. I will be right there if you need me” Blueberry Pie said as they arrived to one of the big sections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He offered her a small smile before she walked to the other side, close enough in case something happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the books on a nearby table, he let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay (Y/N), you can do this” he thought as he looked at the numerous books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time he had helped her, so he should be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least he hoped that.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Time passed rather quickly, and he soon found himself finishing the task. Glancing at Blueberry Pie, he saw she was still busy.</p>
<p>Not wanting to disturb, he decided to just take a look at the numerous books as he waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew better than open them for sure. No one knew what could be inside them after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though as he looked at the numerous titles, he found himself freezing in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the books started like….glowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Am I seeing things?” (Y/N) thought in confusion as he rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no, the book was still glowing. Like calling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms moved on their own, and soon he found himself raising a hand to grab the tome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only to be stopped by a familiar hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N), close your eyes” her voice said softly as she held his hand. He did as told, trying to ignore the blush on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her pulling her away and, after walking for a few minutes, they finally stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, this should be safe. You can open them now” Blueberry Pie said softly as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What...what happened?” he asked in confusion, earning a small sigh from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That book is cursed. It tries to lure cookies to open it to just trap them inside. My apologies, I forgot it was in that section” she said softly as she adjusted her glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her surprise, he just smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is fine Blueberry Pie, you were there to help me, and I’m okay” he said, giving her hand a small squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt his face red when she offered him a big smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right. Though I will be more careful in the future. I promise you won’t be hurt as long as I’m here”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mint Choco x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Reader will use they/them on this one!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t know how this routine had started. Going every Saturday afternoon to the square, always sitting in a nearby coffee shop. Mint Choco was always there after a few minutes, filling the square with his music soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They always found themselves relaxing with his music, their eyes never leaving his figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except for the few moments their eyes had met, of course. Then they became a blushing mess and looked away for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t help it, those soft green eyes looking at them...the mere thought made them blush as they took their usual seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner was soon enough with their usual order, giving them a smile before going back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, as always, Mint Choco was soon there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the cookies that, just like them, had been waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And music filled the square.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time they let themselves close their eyes, their head resting on one hand as they relaxed with the sound of the violin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were very unaware of the soft green eyes looking in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit here?” a familiar voice said, snapping them out of their half-sleeping state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes soon met familiar soft green ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, of course, take a seat!” they said as their cheeks turned red. His soft chuckle didn’t help them at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m (Y/N)” they said as he took a seat, blushing, even more, when he smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you (Y/N). I have seen you here for a while” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cookie chuckle nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...really like your music. It’s very relaxing and pretty and before I knew I was coming here to hear it” they said with a nervous smile, earning a soft chuckle from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that, I want other cookies to feel happy and relaxed with my music” he said. They sent a soft smile in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do! It’s just lovely to hear you play”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out another chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your kind words. But enough about me, I want to know a bit more about you” he said, making them blush again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...well… i don’t know what to say” they said, their gaze in their now cold drink for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want to share, you seem like a very interesting and lovely cookie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t help them at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I go inside and order some sweets as you think, my treat” Mint Choco said, already standing up. It was enough to make them look up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You don’t have to!” they said, only to be met by another of his smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to. A sweet smile needs a sweet treat to match after all”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Roguefort x shy! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Reader will use they/them on this one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) let out a soft sigh as they closed their eyes, enjoying the soft breeze of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be here soon” they thought with a small smile, their cheeks turning red as they thought about the phantom thief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had begun unexpectedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been in that same spot a few months ago, enjoying the peace the night had brought to said spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until some cookie crashed at their side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me” is the only thing they heard before said cookie quickly ran to a nearby tree, carefully hiding between the big leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) could only blink in confusion as they looked at the tree, and their confusion only grew when two police officers arrived rater quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H...have you seen the phantom thief?” one of them asked directly as both tried to catch their breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it hit them: Said thief was the one that crashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Roguefort’s surprise (and their own), they pointed at the other side, covering up their hiding spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, the phantom thief began visiting them in that same spot, in the same day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) couldn’t figure out why. It was difficult for them to start conversations, to maintain eye contact for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet…they keep visiting me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hand in front of them, carefully holding a familiar blue rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their gaze moved up, and soon their eyes met blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night my jewel” Roguefort said with a smile, making their cheeks red at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Roguefort” (Y/N) answered softly as they took the rose in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” they said as the thief took a seat at their side, smile still on their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is only fair to bring a present to match your beauty” Roguefort said with a wink at the end, laughing softly as their cheeks turned a darker shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) carefully covered their face with their hands, internally screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thief couldn’t help but laugh softly at their reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying the truth my jewel” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not helping” they muttered behind their hands, low enough, so they couldn’t hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed, and the cookie finally looked at the thief again, who had been looking at them with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, their gaze moved down to their hand, looking at the beautiful blue rose Roguefort had brought them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...thank you, is really beautiful” (Y/N) finally said, offering the thief a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swore that for a moment Roguefort blushed. But they assumed it was a light trick, as they soon had that smile back in their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course my jewel. Only the best for you”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Night Raven x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Note: reader will use they/them in this one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also extra note: contains spoilers of the last event, just in case you haven’t seen it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying (Y/N) was worried was to fall short. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They haven’t seen Wind Archer for almost 2 months now, something unlikely coming from him. It didn’t matter how busy he was, he had always found time to be with them, even if it was just for a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he needed to go somewhere else, the cookiemals let them know about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the three like ones didn’t know anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is fine!” one of them said, breaking their worried train of thoughts. They looked up to see the three small ones looking at them, a smile on their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) had smiled in return, even if the bad feeling on their chest didn’t disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before they could say something, a small green pet caught their eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Windcatcher, who was always at Wind Archer’s side, was there with a worried look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t help (Y/N) at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly ran behind Windcatcher, ignoring the shoots from the cookiemals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are always together, something must have happened…” they thought in panic as they ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was attacked, maybe he was hurt. (Y/N) really wished he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bad feeling on their chest only grew as they entered a dark part of the forest, one that had always been out of limits for them. He had stated it was too dangerous in the past, and they had always respected that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were looking around, they failed to notice the cookie sitting in one branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you come to join the darkness?” a voice suddenly said, almost making them jump from their spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cookie finally looked up, their eyes opening in surprise as they realize who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind Archer. He was there. But something...was wrong, very wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His green tones had disappeared, giving way to dark tones of purple combined with black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind Archer…” they muttered worriedly as they looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know any Wind Archer. I am Night Raven, servant of darkness”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You are Wind Archer, protector of the forest. You heal fallen spirits and protect the forest! What have they done to you…” they said, whispering softly the last part as tears threatened to fall from their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) let out a small gasp as Night Raven suddenly moved in front of them, the visor that had been covering his eyes disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met dark purple ones, that looked at them with a cold gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only serve darkness. It shall prevail. Anyone on my way needs to be eliminated” he said, the cold tone of his voice making them shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night Raven jumped a few feet behind, quickly grabbing his bow and arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) knew they had to move but...they couldn’t. They just couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N) watch out!” a familiar voice said as they were knocked to the other side by a familiar yellow fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cookiemals were there. At that moment they realized that maybe they had been following all this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened to Wind Archer, but we need to go now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And escape was the only thing they could do. As much as they wanted to help him, they knew they would only get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they weren’t giving up, they knew there was a way to bring him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The help came in the form of another cookie. Churro cookie, a guardian of the temple that had fallen asleep a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) and the cookiemals followed him, hoping to find a way to bring Wind Archer back and to help the asleep village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) was sure those pomegranate seeds had something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as they tried to comprehend what had happened, an arrow flew inside the temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He found us” was the only thought on their head before they were pulled to someone, a hand holding them by the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surrender to the darkness” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Wind Archer I know you are in there, you need to snap out!” they said as they tried to pull out of his hold, even if they knew it was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you… I am Night Raven”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You are Wind Archer! The most important cookie in my life. Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, (Y/N)!” they said, tears threatening to fall from their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...(Y/N)...?” Night Raven repeated softly, very softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They saw it in his eyes. The doubt. He was still there...somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hold on their arm loose, and they took the chance to push him lightly and hide behind Churro cookie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight between Churro and Night Raven was intense, and they could only pray to the tree...that he would be alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Millennial Tree please...bring him back…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To their big surprise, the throne started glowing at the same time as Churro’s gauntlet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And after a few tense seconds….  the shadows around Night Raven started to vanish as the Pomegranate seeds melted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind Archer!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) quickly ran to his side, catching him on their arms before he could fall to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y…. Y/N)?” he said softly as he opened his eyes. They had never been so happy to see those green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me. How do you feel? I was so worried…” they said, surprised when Wind Archer chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always worrying about me. I’m fine, just tired. I...thank you both, for vanishing the shadows that were possessing me…” he said, offering a small smile to both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, he was the one that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you did. In the darkness… I could hear your voice… just for a small moment. It gave me the strength I needed”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being my light, (Y/N)”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Whipped Cream x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Note: reader will use they/them on this one!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), it’s me” they heard Whipped Cream say as he entered their home, a smile appearing on their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here!” they said as they put the book they were reading aside, patiently waiting for Whipped Cream to enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon enough, the familiar wearing pink cookie appeared in their living room, concern on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should keep your door close (Y/N)” he said as he entered the room, earning a shrug from the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Not like others know where I live” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whipped Cream let out a worried sigh, but didn’t push the matter anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been like that since they knew each other after all, and for him, it was already a lost battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gaze moved to the two bags the cookie had on his hands, a smile appearing on their face at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those the costumes for your next performance” they said, a smile appearing on his face at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they are”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?” (Y/N) asked, blushing a bit when the other cookie laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. That’s why I brought them here. I need you to help me decide which one suits best for the performance” he said, letting the bags on a nearby table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they had helped him decide. They were always confused about why he wanted their help, as they didn’t really consider themselves very fashionable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They even asked him once, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the cookie that knows me the best” he had simply said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They never asked again after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are beautiful… I’d love to help you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first option, as pretty as it was, didn’t catch their eye. For them, there was something missing, like it didn’t match him completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the second he stepped out with the second option, they forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The combination of white and gold colours, the small details over all the costume…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him look, in their eyes, angelic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how this one looks?” Whipped Cream said, snapping them out of their thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...it looks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you look amazing Whipped” they finally said with a very soft voice, their cheeks red as they looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was they couldn’t look away from him at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...thank you (Y/N)” he said, his voice turning softer as he looked at the other side for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swore he was blushing for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is the one. Thank you for helping me (Y/N)” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. It’s no problem!” they said, smile on their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I need to ask you for one last favour” he said, walking towards where they were sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see if this would work alright during the performance so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whipped Cream stopped in front of them, a smile on his face as he offered them a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you dance with me?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Wind Archer x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Note: reader use they/them pronouns on this one!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) sighed happily as they took their stroll down the forest, enjoying the peacefulness of the place at night.</p><p> </p><p>It was some sort of ritual for them. To go and walk around the forest when the sun just started to settle, when the few cookies that adventure inside the forest left to return to their house.</p><p> </p><p>It was also, in their opinion, when the forest felt more magical. (Y/N) couldn’t stop looking at how the night light illuminated every corner of the forest, accompanied by the soft melody of the nocturnal birds that resided in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>The perfect time in their eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“(Y/N)” a familiar voice said behind them, snapping them out of their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Their hand moved to their mask, putting it in its place before they turned around. The cookie found themselves facing the guardian of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) sometimes wondered if he even rested, as it wasn’t the first time they have met in one of their strolls.</p><p> </p><p>“Taking one of your night strolls?” he asked, earning a nod from the cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“... Let me join you tonight. There had been some fallen spirits around, and I want to make sure you are safe”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, of course! You don’t have to, but thank you” they said as their cheeks turned red. They were very glad at that moment that the mask was covering their face.</p><p> </p><p>“It is my duty (Y/N). Now follow me, I will show you something” he said with the smallest of smiles on his face, not helping their blush at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two cookies walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, (Y/N) sneaking glances at Wind Archer here and there.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t help it. The night light just made him more handsome in their eyes.</p><p>The cookie was glad again that their mask covered their face. And that Wind Archer was concentrated in the path ahead of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Here we are” he finally said as they arrived at a small clearing. A small gasp escaped their mouth as they looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Fireflies were around the whole clearing, creating an even more magical scene in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) slid their mask to the side so they could see better, not aware of how Wind Archer looked at them with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so pretty….”</p><p> </p><p>Wind Archer let out a small chuckle, his gaze not moving from them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, it is quite the breathtaking sight”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Earl grey x shy! fem! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) let out a dreamy sigh as she looked at the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>There he was, attending to some guest with his usual smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>That cute little smile she couldn’t get tired of looking at, always accompanied by the soft pair of baby blue eyes hiding behind the golden glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“I really have a crush on Earl Grey, don’t I?” she thought with a more sad sigh.</p><p> </p><p>But if she was honest, how couldn’t she be? Not only he was handsome, but he was also caring, gentle, always looking out for others…</p><p> </p><p>She could say he was the best cookie she had ever met.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, she couldn’t say all those things to his face. The few times she had tried her mind just went blank, her heart started beating really fast, and she couldn’t speak a word.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when he looked at her with those soft eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) let out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we aren’t made for each other after all” she thought sadly.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t the time for her to be sad. She still had work to do.</p><p> </p><p>Work she had been ignoring while she daydreamed again about.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, concentrate (Y/N). You can’t ignore your maid duties forever. Now let’s see… I should go and put this flower on the dining room tables”</p><p> </p><p>The cookie gathered all the flowers in her arms the best she could, her vision half blocked by the different flowers.</p><p> </p><p>But it was better than needing to go back and forth twice.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least looked like a good idea until she turned around, and immediately collapsed with someone. And both cookies collapse on the ground, flowers flying everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going!” she said in a panic, trying to recollect all the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>But she stopped as she heard a familiar soft chuckle, and her cheeks turned red as she finally looked at the other cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine dear (Y/N). I should have let you know I was behind you” Earl Grey said as he offered her a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, it’s fine! I will just… grab all the flowers and be on my way again” she said softly, moving her gaze to the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the cookies it had to be Earl Grey, of course.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped he wasn’t mad at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will help you. It is my fault after all” he said with a soft smile as he carefully picked the flowers from the ground.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both cookies had gathered all the flowers after a few minutes and, fortunately enough, no hotel guest was there to see the flower disaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Earl Grey” she said as she held all the flowers again in her arms, offering him a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing dear. Are you sure you don’t need help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh no! I totally got this. And you have other duties to attend in the hotel, I don’t want to bother you”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. But please tell me if you need something. I am always happy to help you (Y/N)” Earl Grey said, offering her a last soft smile before he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Only to stop after taking a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and (Y/N)”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got a flower in the side of your head”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I will get rid of i…”</p><p> </p><p>“You should keep it that way. You look cute with it”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hero x female! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Prompt: Hero having a crush on celebrity reader, and reader catching feelings for the cute nerd</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) let out a sigh as she finally made it to the small sandwich shop, her eyes scanning the room at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile formed on her face as she located Hero at the other side of the shop, scrolling down his phone as he waited for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t waste more time and quickly made her way to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late Hero! There was… a lot of traffic on my way here” (Y/N) said as she offered the cookie a smile, taking a seat in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there you are! It’s fine. Did you have any problems with the paparazzi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. But don’t worry, I managed to escape without being seen” she said with a small chuckle, earning one from Hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. You must be hungry then, want the usual?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good! Let me give you the coins real quick…” the cookie said as she moved to grab her coin purse, only to be stopped by a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My treat. You had a long day and you are always inviting me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hero you don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist, just wait here alright?” he said with a small smile, a faint blush on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t say no to that face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiled softly as she watched Hero order the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met each other completely by accident just a year ago, in the same place they were right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had escaped the set to grab her favourite sandwich and, in the rush, accidentally took his order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cookie chuckled internally as she remembered his face that day. The famous (Y/N) handing him over his sandwich just like a casual day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, after that, the place just became their usual meeting spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice and relaxing. Being able to talk to someone without worrying about the whole celebrity thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, if she was honest with herself, she had gotten used to hearing him talk about his most recent inventions and future plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him talk so passionately just made her happy, butterflies on her stomach every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go” Hero said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he offered her the food tray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hero” she said as she carefully took it, hands brushing for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered for a moment what would be like to hold his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no problem!” he replied softly, blush increasing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute” she thought with a smile as Hero sat back on his spot, his own food in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now tell me, any progress with that invention you talked about last week?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes! I was able to stabilize…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) listened to him as she ate her food, a smile on her face as the butterflies returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it, he just looked too cute in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, as always, time passed too quickly for her own taste, and she soon saw she had to go back to the set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t want producers to find out she was going out after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been great as always Hero, but I should get going now” she said with a small sigh, earning a small smile from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is okay. Same time next week?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered for a moment. It’s not like it sounded bad but… she really wanted to spend more time with him soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm… how about this” she said softly, bringing out a pen and quickly writing something in one of the tissues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What’s this?” Hero wondered as she offered the tissue to him with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my phone number and one of my favourite coffee shops in town. Tomorrow there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, sure!” Hero said, blush increasing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date then”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Earl Grey x Chess Choco Cookie’s Older Sister Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N) come on, you are so slow!” Pawn White shouted at the entrance of the big hotel, Black Pawn at the side. The twins had their gaze fixed on the road, the figure of the older cookie finally coming into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here. You two are just too fast for me” (Y/N) said with a sigh as she finally caught up, stopping to catch her breath for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins had practically dragged her all the way to the hotel, saying they wanted to take her on a tour and also introduce her to a “very elegant cookie”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, of course, once they had something in mind there was no way to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...come on, we have a lot to see” Pawn Black said with a more quiet tone, taking one of her hands as White Pawn took the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) had to admit the hotel was even prettier than she had imagined. Even with the twin’s detailed descriptions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow” she muttered softly as she looked around, not minding how the twins were dragging her somewhere as she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was used at that point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here he is! (Y/N) meet Earl Grey!” White Pawn said as they finally came to a stop, and her eyes moved to look at the cookie in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes met soft blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she offered a smile at the sightly flustered cookie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months went by after that day, and (Y/N) found herself visiting the hotel more and more often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it was to spend time with the twins, but she soon found herself talking more and more with Earl Grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his elegant ways and soft voice, not to talk about how he seemed to blush so easily when they talked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a hotel master, he can be rather shy” or at least she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the twins knew better, they have watched Earl Grey interact with other cookies before. And it was the first time ever he was acting like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon a plan formed on their mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N) don’t you think Earl Grey needs a break?” White Pawn commented one day, Black Pawn nodding at the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is merely my duty as the head of this hotel!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… I have never seen you taking a break”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do...sometimes” Earl Grey said softly as he offered (Y/N) a cup of tea, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, they are right Earl Grey. You should take a break. I worry you might overwork yourself” she said softly as she took a sip of her tea, ignoring how he blushed at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the twins didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See! You should take the rest of the day free. We can manage the hotel all by ourselves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... We have seen you work, we know how to handle it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Earl Grey said, trying to come up with an excuse. But it was all forgotten the moment he locked his gaze back in (Y/N).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please? You need to rest at some point. Oh, we could go to that big park you always talk about!” (Y/N) said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earl Grey couldn’t say no to that smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...alright, I will take care of some matter, and we can go there”  he said with a soft smile, heart skipping a beat as her smile grew wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. It’s a date then, I will go get ready!” she said with a last smile, thanking him for the tea before making her way back to the reception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A date…” Earl Grey said with a dreamy sigh, smiling in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his eyes, she was a truly wonderful cookie. Always caring for others, a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he could listen to her talk for hours. How she made his heart skip beats every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been some kind of love at first sight for him, and the feeling had just grown stronger and stronger as months passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe and just maybe...he would be able to tell her how he truly felt that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for the moment he needed to attend to some matter. He didn’t want to be late to his date after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please take care of our sister”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we will come for you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Wind Archer x female reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest was silent that night, like all the inhabitants had fallen asleep at the same time. Even the night creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing one could hear was the sound of arrows hitting wood, deep inside the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wind Archer always took the opportunity to practice his ability with the bow, (Y/N) always looking from afar. It didn’t matter if it was day or night, she was always there on those occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the perfect opportunity to hang out with Wind Archer after all, with the extra pints of seeing him practise without worrying about any danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but find cute his concentration face, admiring how quick he was when shooting. Just like the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, for Wind Archer, it was comforting to have her in there too. Even if they didn’t have a proper conversation during those time… just knowing she was there was enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, that night in particular, the cookie found it hard to stay awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she had a particularly long day but there was just… something calming in the air that was luring her into sleep. Especially knowing Wind Archer would be there to protect her if anything happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit” (Y/N) thought as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only to fall asleep at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guardian of the forest quickly noticed her sleeping against the tree, and he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute” he thought as he pulled his bow away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wind Archer made his way to the tree and, carefully to not disturb her, took a seat at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An arm quickly made its way around her shoulder and, very gently, he pulled her to his side. Her head rested against his shoulder, and he smiled softly before giving the top of her head a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” he whispered very softly before closing his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he joined her in a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>